Old Enemies
by Trainjumper13
Summary: The one person Killian Jones never wanted to see again is back. A new villain is on the lose that's been around longer than Killian himself. She a cutthroat pirate out for blood. The question is, what's her motive? What's she really after. How will she be defeated. Because Everyone know, Captain Burns dosnt lose. Please note- not a former lover. Captain Swan all the way. Enjoy
1. Old Enemies

Old Enemies 5x01

You know, as I look back on the past everything just seem so, well, ironic. This is even more ironic coming from the queen of irony herself. Actually I can pinpoint where it all started and where it ended. Sometimes I would think of that saying that villains don't get happy endings and I almost want to change who I am, but then again...where's the fun in that.

* * *

><p>Killian and I were walking down a stretch on the beach. After the whole Elsa ordeal, I finally got over my trust issue, and we got together. I don't know why I put it if for so long. We stopped and sat down<p>

"This is nice."

"Your right".

I grabbed his hand (he got his hand back not to long ago). I pulled my other hand to his face and started tracing his features. I paused at a small scar on the side of his face, it was kind of hard to see, but still there.

"Who did this to you."

He stiffen as if he was remembering something unpleasant.

"Love, it a very long story, I'm not sure you want to know"

I frowned, I hope I didn't hit a sore spot and ruin the date.

"Killian, tell me, I want to know"

He stopped for a second, and debated on weather or not to tell me.

"Ok, you win, if you _must_ know, it was given by a woman named Elizabeth. I hope you never have to meet her, she is a dangerous, cold hearted, pirate that won't hesitate to kill either of us."

He stop talking and thought about something. His expression be came worried.

"Wait... If everyone was taken here, does that mean she here to? Love, call Regina, we can't have her roaming the town."

She couldn't be that bad, if we can beat Zelena, she shouldn't be an issue. I don't know why he's stressing so much.

"Come on, she can't be _that_ bad. Not many people can top Zelena."

His tone was dead serious, and gripped my hand tighter.

"No love, Elizabeth's worse, much worse. She hates me, and if she comes after me, you'll get caught in the cross fire as well as anyone else in this town. "

Whoa, whoa, whoa, it hasn't be a week since the last issue, now we have to deal with a bloodthirsty pirate, that's worse that the wicked witch. I'm starting to really hate whoever it is. She is making Killian worry his ass off. What will a girl do to get a month off here. I sighed.

"Wait, let me get this straight, this Elizabeth hates you, and she stop at nothing to kill you because...?"

"Swan, listen to me, I don't even know myself why she hates me, but she is a pirate, even more well know than me. You don't become famous by letting people go. You get famous by havering no mercy, and being ruthless. Do you know how many crew members she's killed? The horrible things that she done and that she can do? No you don't, piracy is my forte, not yours. So please love, call Regina and let me get this sorted out, ok?"

Killian stood up, and ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. I sighed. He wasn't giving up on this, I might as well call Regina. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. When she picked up I could barely say hello becaue Killian snatched the phone from me.

"Regina this is Killian, I need to ask you a very important question. "

I took my phone back and put her on speakerphone.

"What do you want, pirate?"

"Do you know a woman named Elizabeth Burns?"

Regina went silent, and didn't speak for about a minute.

"Meet me at my office. I want to discuss this face to face, bring Emma. Something this big does not qualify for a simple phone call." she said sharply.

Then she hung up.

"Well, we might as well go. "

I said as I put my phone away. Seriously. Whoever this is, she better stay away, this town has had enough issues. Not to mention the bloodthirsty lunatics. That a different category.

"Aye, this is not to be taken lightly." He stated.

We made the trek to Regina's office in little time. Along the way, Killian told me about some of his time as a navel officer, in exchange, I told him about my years in the foster system.

By the time we reached her office I had nearly forgotten the whole Elizabeth problem. As we approached the doors to the office, the doors flew open, via magic.

"Sit, and please do try to refrain from 'doing that whole I love you yearning look, I couldn't spend a day without you, that annoys me"

I glared at her. Luckily, Killian jumped right in with questions.

"Is she here yes or no?" He demanded.

"Yes, but before you say anything, she, well isn't like you or me, she to say, is still cursed. "

What? That made no sense I broke the curse, and so did she. That has no reasoning.

As if voicing my thoughts, Killian asked the same question.

Regina sat curtly at her desk and made an exaggerated sigh.

"As you very we know, Captain Burns is a major threat, so I made her curse different than the rest. The only way for her to wake up is to have her only true love kiss her, not just any True love kiss. She goes by Beth Smith here, shes a book worm who sticks with her friends who are her former crew mates. They are cursed like her, but it if so happened that she broke the curse, they would all wake up as well. They have some link that makes little sense. The Captain is very different here which I don't get because the curse reflects who you are in the new life. In this world she can't even do a handstand. She's not loud, or brutal, or even a criminal. She's just an average plain person. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Thank god" He paused "So she's not a threat?" Killian said hesitatingly.

"Well… " she trailed off.

"What do you mean" he demanded.

And there's the catch. Of course, nothing is ever taken care of, something's always wrong. Great, perfect.

"She's been different ever since we have been back. More loud, cursing, smarter, slightly hostile. All signs of her former life coming back."

"Wonderful. Because that's what this town needs, a former pirate, that is almost woken up from a curse; and by how bad you make her up to be; will be pissed as hell for cursing her and will wreck havoc on the whole town. Great."

I put my hand on the bridge of my nose. I sighed loudly. I wonder how Killian feels. Here's an old enemy, that's from his past that. Come straight back, and haunts him.

"Where is she?" Killian demanded.

Regina replied in a flat tone. "Well if you so obsessed with her, why don't you just go visit her? You can see for you self that she's not a threat. I made sure of that."

He stopped to see if we should or shouldn't. About 30 seconds later he grabbed his leather jacket ( he's wearing modern clothes now) and walked out the door. He turned and asked "You coming or not?"

We pilled into our perspective cars, and we followed Regina to the edge of town, and down a road, where about two dozen houses stood. They were small, one stories that looked almost abandoned. I look out Killian's window to see a very small high school about the size of a small elementary. How come I've never seen it? That's weird. Although most of the houses looked the same, one stood out. It was three stories, you could see a small stable looking place in the back. The mail box was white with the words 'the smith's place' written in fancy black print. The roofing was different. As well as the greenery, everyone else's was simple with about a single tree. While this house had huge hedges, ivy growing on the wall, and look almost like a castle.

Regina pulled into the castle houses driveway, while I had to park on the street. As we got out, Regina was already heading for the front door. The door was massive, it was two oak panels taller than me. It had old fashion metal working, that looked like it didn't belong in this century. I used the metal knocked that was about the size of my hand to let who ever was in there know we were here. The door swung open. A regal lady about my size ( who had excellent posture ) was standing in the door frame. She wore fancy clothes like she was the queen of something. Her tone was sharp and precise. "You haven't been here since we came back, why come now?" She scanned us from up to down and wrinkled her nose as if she ate something unpleasant. She seemed between slightly amused and iterated.

"Good to see you to Kaaren."

"It's Amelia, I went to the Blue Fairy after the little stunt you pulled before we were brought back." She trailed off looking at her nails. "But that's not by business is it?"

She also clearly had some resentment towards Regina, but it wasn't wholeheartedly.

"Umm I don't mean to pry, but does a girl named Beth live here?" I tried to be casual about it, and not sound completely awkward.

"You can come in, Beth's still sleeping."

I glanced at the wrist watch Killian gave me.

I looked at her strangely.

"It's almost one."

She raked her eyes over my body as if determining if I am worthy to have a conversation with, let alone say a few words.

"She does that, but-"

All the sudden a loud"No" screamed through the air. I jumped.

Amelia didn't even flinch like it was the normal daily routine.

"Oh" she said offhandedly. "That's normal as well, it's either that or 'I'll get you back.' Or possibly the occasional 'F*** You'. It's normal. Beth had nightmares. Or should I say memories..."

Amelia looked at Killian's horrified face and laughed.

I gripped his hand, while she lead is down a hallway that looked like it walked out of 5th century England. There was even a fake suit of armor in the corner. We came to a door, it had a bunch of book related stuff like posters, stickers, and random stuff like that.

"I'll let you. Umm, investigate. " she walked off to to do gods knows what. Before we went in I looked at Regina.

"That was.…"

"Strange." Killian finished for me.

I gingerly opened the door, trying no to wake anyone up. The room was big, with a king sized bed, the walls littered with posters, and a single life sized cut out staring at me in the corner. There was a full length mirror, a pole that held clothes beside the door frame. I could see a girl laying down in the bed. She slept on her covers, and it appears she fell asleep in her clothes because she still had on her jeans and orange tee shirt. Above her bed was four selfs, all filled with books of every genre. Beth has dark brown hair, but what I didn't expect was how scrawny she was. It looked as if she was made of twigs. Killian was squeezing my hand like he was trying not to kill her.

"She looks so...different."

"What does she normally look like?"

His features pulled in like it did when he was mad. His tone was as thin as ice.

"Her hair was blood red at the bottom, she had triple of the muscle she has now. Thick eyeliner, red lips, and a navy blue streak in her hair. She looks younger now, Elizabeth usually looked 19, not 14. I'm pretty sure she was taller in our realm. She just looks now... Almost like an innocent person, it bugs me. I wouldn't feel guilty if she didn't look like she hasn't done anything wrong. "

I tried to picture it, but I couldn't. That's when I noticed the other girl lying down next to her. She had a red sweat shirt that said NO in white lettering. Mystery girl had light brown hair, it was curly. On the night stand there was a phone with a black case that read ' you can't sit with us' in white. I haven't seen that movie in years. Then I regained my composure, she was the enemy. The reason I can't enjoy life. It irritated me. Regina staked over to Beth's beside, but as soon as she reached her destination, she bolted straight up with her hand out stretched and scream NO! Regina jumped. Killian was ready to defend, but her body collapsed back on the bed, and made it look like nothing happened. Mystery girl didn't even stir.

"I'm going to see what is making her scream. We could use what ever she's afraid of against her if, gods forbid, she ever broke the curse." Regina waved her hand over her head and a little bubble appeared. In the small window into her dream you could faintly see a staff with an orb on it. Then some loud maniacal laughter was heard as she swore like a pirate. (Maybe because she was one).

Apparently she could come up with some pretty colorful language. Killian whistled.

"Damn, I knew she could swear, but not _that_ bad. "

Out of nowhere, Beth's phone came alive and played Die Young by Ke$ha. I flicked my hand and we were all invisible. I had been practicing magic in most of my free time with Elsa and Regina. Beth got up and stretched. Mystery girl woke up as well.

"Morning Beth"

"Good morning"

Her voice was high pitched, but you could faintly hear Killian suck in his breath.

"Staci, how late did we stay up?"

Staci shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I fell asleep around Breaking Dawn part one, what about you?"

Staci has green eyes that dart around constantly, while Beth's hazel eyes were oblivious.

The song changed to Run This Town who I believe is by Rihanna and JAY Z. I can't seem to remember. Beth and Staci got up and started singing and dancing to it.

"WHO IS GONNA RUN THIS TOWN TONIGHT?!" They screamed together. They collapsed on the bed laughing. The way they had a seemingly perfect life sorta made me jealous. I never had that, I was in the system counting the days till I turned 18, not hanging out with my best friend and laughing. Killian's hand found mine and I squeezed it. I really hate how I was such an open book to him. He can't even see me and he knows my thought process, and my jealousy all the while being invisible! It confronted me as well as made me nervous.

Amelia walk in the door.

"Morning girls. "

"Hey mom."

"Who wants breakfast?"

They nodded and followed her out the room. As soon as they were out of ear shot, I made us visible again. Killian shuttered.

"Her voice" Regina said. "It's so..."

"High" Killian finished for her.

"So what's the deal? Are Amelia and Beth related? I know Amelia's awake, but she seems strange and regal. "

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Queen Amelia. "She corrected.

"She was the queen of the Southern Isles, the same place Hans was born. I guess that's his mom. "

Hans was an issue but nothing we couldn't handle. Just a lot of confusion and manipulation, he's currently in a cell at the station with David watching him.

"Then why...?" I trialled off.

"Elizabeth came to me before the curse, and gave me some tips, and a request. She wanted to be close to her in this realm. I don't know why, but I didn't dare disagree. She also said to make me innocent again. Again very strange. That's the thing about ️Captain Burns. You can't predict her. "

Killian nodded agreeing. We heard the girls coming down the hall so Regina proofed us to her office. I couldn't stop thinking about that song that played.

Who's gonna run this town tonight, I shook of my feeling of uneasiness, I had to focus.

* * *

><p>A LONG TIME AGO<p>

_ENCHANTED FOREST _

I paced the deck floor, my red cloak flowing int the wind behind me. We hadn't had much action lately.

"Look out! Coming through!" My first mate Anastasia yelled as she came swinging down on a rope from the crows nest. Her light brown, curly hair flowing behind her.

" Captain, ship approaching. "

I grabbed of to the nearest net, and partially hung of the side of my ship The Calypso's Slave. I looked in the distance.

"What ship? Anyone we know. Because I would _hate _toblow a hole in Sparrow's ship."

We both laughed. Jack Sparrow was a friend of mine. Although he pirated the Caribbean, we still see each other every so often.

"No, it's a new ship" she said after recovering for laughing.

"Something like The Jolly Rodger. I'm pretty sure there pirates judging from there ship."

I put on a smirk.

"Raise the flag! Ladies prepare to raid. " I shouted.

"Let's show these newbies what we got!"

Everyone was rushing around. Acia was running around preping the cannons. Trentice was handing out swords. I was still hanging on the ropes, I knew we had to make an impression. As the other vessel came closer and closer, my raid team got over excited. We haven't had a new ship to raid in 2 years. The ship pulled directly across from us. A man in lots of black leather appeared.

"I'm Captain Jones, where's your Captain, afraid?"

His accent was slightly annoying me. I smiled.

"Your looking at her"

He laughs. I narrowed my eyes. He'll learn soon.

"You?"

"Me" this new guy was pissing me off.

"You clearly don't realize who I am. If you did you'd be a lot more...well afraid."

"You didn't tell me your name." He asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out."

The smille was wiped off his face. I nodded to my raid team. They went below deck, but before they were out of eye sight, I saw a cloud of red smoke come from below. Take as much as you want, I thought. I kept talking gloating and let him say whatever the hell he wanted to say for about five minutes. I saw red smoke from below deck, and I knew it was time. I nodded to my crew members, it was time to go.

"You know" I looked at my nails bored.

"Most people would know when they've been robbed, but you sir, just keep talking"

He shouted for his men to check where he hid the treasure. He won't find much left.

_"_YOU" He screamed.

"I told you, I get the respect I want. Next time I won't be so nice." I smiled a psychotic grin. I saluted him as we sailed away. I went below deck to see what the raid team brought back. There was some gold and silver. There was a red gemstone necklace that reminded me me of a past life...best not to remember bad times. I gripped the table as a flashback hit me. But it wasn't _my_ flash back_. _

_It was of a lieutenant next to someone dieing. Another flash, this time he turned his crew into pirates, and more scenes of pirating._

I blacked out_._

_I saw various encounters of him and I. Most of them weren't pleasant. But then I saw how big of a role he played in the future. This one has to say alive. _

I resurfaced_. _

Seeing past, present and future isn't very fun_. _

I got to my knees, when my crew helped me up. These girls were my family.

"Let me guess, future and past?" Acia asked.

"Bingo"

She frowned looking confused.

"Future joke?" She questioned.

I nodded. It's kinda hard to remember they all didn't get all the things I did. You could call it the family gift. Out of the 13 older brothers I had, I was the one to get it. Not fair if you ask me. I remember the first time. It invoked a lot of screaming. It's not a very nice gift to have when majority of the things includes hearts gitting ripped out of their chest, dieing in gruesome ways, no happy endings. See, I have it bad. It the _undecided_ future. I see all the paths you could take. I see it. It's enough to drive anyone mad. I've been around for almost a hundred years, and I'm not sure why I haven gone insane. Maybe I am. I shrug. And if what the future holds is true, well everyone's screwed.

AN

hi this is mt first story, so im sorry if i made a mistake PM me if you have questions my character is not ment to be a lover of hook. this is slighly AU since i do not know whow things will play out. this would be the first EP of season five hence the ting 5x01. there will be 12 chapters. i dont know if you will like it but.. I appreacate it :)

Happy Reading,

Trainjumper13


	2. A Problematic Issue

A Problematic Issue 5x02

Arendelll

A long time ago

Arendell is ruled by a king and queen. These rulers have no love for another but they loved their children very much. Anna and Elsa. They both have elemental powers. One with flame. One with ice. About a year after the beloved rulers were lost in a shipwreck and proclaimed dead (a story yet to be told) the entire town became frozen in time. The Southern Isles, Larkendell, as well as the Northern Isles shared the same fate. A villain that to this day is unknown did this. They stayed frozen for four hundred years, all unknowing of the time that passed. Although some managed to evade that, but still live till present aday, their story will find its ending. All you have to do is wait...

As we left Regina's office, I couldn't believe she was here. One of the worst people I have ever encountered. I couldn't help but think back to her voice. Back where were from, her voice was much deeper. Not all high and frilly like, like an innocent princess. It was strange. Bloody hell, this isn't fair. I finally win Emma's heart, and she has to come mess it all up. My headache was getting worse by the hour.

Elsa had heard of Captain Burns, and was telling Emma some stories.

"Some people were to afraid to go out to sea, so they prayed for her not to attack them. She was treated like a goddess in some places. No one knows where she comes from. It was as if she just appeared out of now where. She killed one of our neighboring counties princess. And that's how she got her name, from the princess. It's horrible."

Emma shivered. I could tell she was quite shaken. That woman is a terror. She knows everything. She claims that she sees the future, but that's bloody nonsense.

"In some places, she's know as The Collector. She steels stuff she wants. Legend has it, her treasure room is magical and is full of gold and other magical items. And if you lined all the stuff she has in a line, it would go on for three miles."

I remember all things she stolen from me. And I'm not it. She's robbed Blackbeard, Davy Jones, Captain Barbosa, Long John Sliver, and countless others. Now that I think about it, where are the other pirates, she can't be the only one. I shiver at the thought.

"You could fill a entire brig of the things she robbed me. I don't know how she does it. Sometimes she'll just stand their, talk, sail away, and when my crew goes to check, sure enough, it's gone. If Burns is getting testy, she'll storm the place. Killing anyone that gets in her way. She'll take everything you got. She'll wait, right when you get something worth value, she shows up. And it's no longer yours. Elizabeth may seem nice in this world, but in all honesty, that wench is a piece of work. " I said with disgust.

"It was Henry's first day of high school today." Emma blurted out.

She's been different ever since she gave in, and actually admitted she liked me. It was quite refreshing not getting pushed away for a change. Emma's happy, for the first time in her life. It's written all over her face. Open book, yet again.

"How was his first day?" I asked.

Ever since Elsa came to town, Henry started to bond with the crocodile and I. Sometimes he even worked shifts at the pawn shop. The kid asked me about my life as a pirate. He just can't seem to get enough. Although every time I see him, I still think of Balfire. I shake my self out of my thoughts.

"Good, but he saw Beth and about 20 other girls. He said they all were together, but all were different, and how he put it 'their personalities should have clashed, but instead clicked.' Whatever that means."

"Aye, that's probably her crew mates. They all have some strange connection. It almost eerie how they know exactly what to do with out orders, while in sync."

I believe Regina said they all have a link, or something along the lines of that.

"Your ok with you son going to school with pirates?" Elsa asked sounding confused.

"Theirs nothing I can do about it" Emma huffed. She crossed her arms in a defiant manor.

"We should have a town meeting about this" Elsa proposed. It's amazing how well she fit in here, even more than myself, it kinda irritated me. She was almost completely up to speed. She was even forming a rapidly growing friendship with Emma. It was nice to see her have friends on the other hand.

"We should. People would need to know that she's still cursed, and tell them not to kill her, when she's on her way for groceries" Emma said with a bored tone.

"What do we gain from keeping her alive? When her curse breaks, she will come after, you, Henry, and everyone I care about. Do you really want that. I say let them kill the wench." I crossed my arms, picturing the day someone finally killed her. No one has, and she loved to gloat. Bloody nonsense keeping her alive. She'll just wake up from the curse and kill anyone she thinks is to blame. Elizabeth is a cold hearted demon. Emma stood up, and looked him in the eye. She looked like she was borderline pissed. Her green eyes narrowed at me, ready to say whatever.

"I don't care what this girl did, everyone is worth saving, because we are good, like when we didn't kill Regina. She's on our side now. Same goes for her, got it?" Emma exploded.

She stalked of, obviously upset. She looked a lot like Charming.

I let her cool down. I ran my fingers through my hair. I thought back to what she said. Because we are good. My head was pounding and my emotions were everywhere.

"Bloody hell" I chase after Emma.

I grabbed her arm, as she tried to get away. I made her turn to face me. Something's wrong. She was fine just minutes ago. Now she ballistic, mood swings much? She looked like she was trying to decide weather or not to kiss me or slap me.

~Emma ~

My emotions was going insane. I am sick of people hurting my family. Especially someone that has caused physical pain to my boyfriend. It still felt weird calling him that, after months of denying my feelings. There's still time to get away, take Henry to New York, and leave this problem for everyone else. Save your self. When will he leave you like the rest? Protect yourself and your son. That's all that matters, not some pirates. Not people looking for your death. My subconscious form all those years of being alone coming back. Shut up! I told myself. He won't walk away. He wouldn't. He couldn't. You wanna face rejection again, Emma. You wanna feel that same pain Neal left behind. That's whats going to happen. No. That will not happen. Killian grabbed my arm.

"Swan"

I looked at him, all my worries gone. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, and kissed him. His hand went to my hair, while mine went to his neck. He bit my lip, as we battled for control. Elsa made a coughing sound behind us. I'm pretty sure I was as red as a tomato. Killian looked as if he's been through the process of getting caught one to many times to count. His arms snaked around my waist, and acted like nothing happened.

"Please try not to devour my friend in front of me. I don't care to see that." Elsa rolled her eyes. She and I have become friends, it felt nice to find a girl that understand you. We help each other with magic and everything like that. I even let her stay at my place a couple times. It felt like the sleepover I never had as a kid. I sighed contently. Maybe everything will work out. Maybe.

I paced the deck of the 'Calypso's Slave' wondering if it was worth it to rob the closest ship. I concentrated, the future held no danger, no one from my crew dies.

"Where's my first mate." I snapped. Acia rolled her eyes. Acia didn't care what anyone said. She had a haircut similar to a buzzcut( it burned off in a fire) and it was streaked colors like electric blue, dark red, and black. She was the darkest of all of us. It's not her fault thought, but the reason why is a whole another topic. Acia has anger issues, is loud and my second mate. Her cloak is black, unlike mine, which is blood red.

"What's gotten you in a bad mood, and I know it's not me." She smilies at our little joke. I took me a lot not to laugh. Most people won't get that joke, but we're not most people. We will never be what you think.

"Not fair! You can't make me laugh when I'm trying to be serious. Don't play dirty"

She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"We're pirates, must I say more Elizabeth? Gods, that basically all we do. Stupid."

"Idiot" It was an inside joke ( one of many). She calls me stupid, I call her an idiot. It's been that way for 130 years, something's never change as time goes on. The clock never stops. Well for some of us, the few of us that are immortal, we get the advantage that time is always on our side.

I heard the clash of swords coming from the other side of my ship. I smiled when I saw my crew preparing for battle. I gasped as my head hit the deck. I could vaguely hear Acia shout something along the line of "...protect her...gold inst...worth...don't show weakness...fight"

Flash forward ~

Storybroke, a quite town. Ruled by the Evil Queen herself. I never thought I'd see her again after she set the future of all EF residents, by refusing my deal. She can't get a happy ending, not in that world. I see a glimpse of the savior. The curse breaks, eventually, but unfortunately for my crew we don't wake up. That's when the panic sets in. There are no happy endings in this realm. If I'm stuck there... No I can't let that happen. I will fulfill my promise. I find a way back. I am the most feared pirate on the seven seas. That I made sure of. Out of all the things I've done, realm jumping should be easy. I start to see several different choices split off. I think I'm screaming but I can't hear. The options are overwhelming. Every choice you could make, it's all rushing towards me. Pan, no pan. Henry, Cora would have been the name if Henry was a girl. Cora no Cora. Snow dies, she lives. And then there's the bastard him self. If I didn't have a plan for him... He would have died along time ago. I see if he would have been cursed or not. The beanstalk. Tallahassee. Neal/Belfire. The savior. No happy endings. I keep searching. None, the only thing I truly desire to see, I can't. I see my self in this world after my curse breaks. No, I can't go back to being like that. Never. I could practically see my old self again. I tried hard to banish that part of me, it's to dangerous being the way I was. My life before becoming a pirate, it was too innocent. Never again. I'll get Regina for that. Because that future is definite. I scream.

When Emma first came to Storybrooke, there was a lot of things she didn't see. She missed the high school, seven other large neighborhoods, a small collage. The infinite houses in the woods, and the list goes on. But it wasn't until she got a phone call from the high school, that she was really on edge. One of the teachers called to say there was a huge circle around a small group of kids that were about to get in a fight. On of those kids was Beth. According to Regina, she was nice, really shy, and hated violence. Now she was about to punch someone? That can't be good. I took the squad car ( I was coming from the station ) down to the school. I managed to weave my way into the noisy crowd.

ELIZABETH

Punch him, the voice told me. What are you doing, curse him out! My fists curled at my side. This extremely annoying voice was telling me to hurt him, but the crazy thing was...I wanted to. Never had I ever, initiated a fight at school before. Some random dude was commenting rude things to my best friend Jeanette, and he use to know her, then was insulting her, I just felt blinding rage. He called me weak 'in this form' whatever that meant. The words just kept flying out of my mouth, like it was second nature to insult someone. It was almost as if I wasn't the one speaking.

"Tell me again why you were bothering her? Can't you see, she doesn't like you, so F*** off, you a**hole!"

I threw my hands in the air upset. It took everything not to sucker punch him. It was very strange, I felt like I was going against my very will to live. This feeling, I've only read about in books, I've never really experienced before. I mean for a the longest time I remember, everyone was happy, until came to town. Things started changing. Like when that poor woman felt out of the clock tower, and when the mayors kid went to the hospital. Ever since then people have been... hostile towards me. Which is strange because I never really talked to them. Kids would run away in fear, like I was about to kill them. Scare them off! Make them back off. I heard a sigh coming from the back of my mind. Great, now I'm insane. This voice, or whatever, seems to think I'm a pirate. I keep seeing these...visions. They make no sense. Sometimes, I'll see what we're having for lunch, the day before I have it. And this voice says that this 'curse' was weakening so she could 'talk'. Whoever this voice belongs to is really violent, and mean. That's totally unlike me. I usually just stick to my books. Lately I've been doing things on impulse. Like when we played dodgeball today, I caught every ball, I didn't get hit once. I always get out first, and I can't catch a ball to save my life. This didn't start until recently. I've talked to all my friends, they all say the same thing, they're hearing voices, seeing things, just like I am. I don't know if I should be relived. Even my moms been weird, ever since that kid got out of the hospital, she's been almost regal. Her posture is perfect, diction is precise, and acted like she hasn't seen me for years. When we went to Boston for a year, she was good old mom, but the second we went back, she stared acting like...like a queen.

As Emma saw Beth walk away from the fight, she could envision Captain Burns a bit better. If Killian truly feared her, she must be bad. Emma talked to several people she's meet, they all say the same thing, that Elizabeth killed someone, stole, or left permanent scars. Each tale if worse than the other. As she pulled up to town hall, Emma thought a about what she was going to say. It was hard to come up with. She usually left things like that to her dad. She walked inside only to see Beth.

"Hi Sheriff Swan, do you know where I could..could" Her voice faded as she collapsed to the ground.

Regina walked over to where the body was, well aware at the entire town watching her. She levitated the girl in the air and flicked her wrist. A big cloud appears over her head, it let us see what she's seeing. Regina expanded the bubble so the town could watch. It started off murky, but eventually cleared.

Captain Burns stood next to a body, which she kicked away. She looked around menacingly. She grabbed the closest pirate in her reach and said "How dare you disrespect me, do you have a death wish." He looked like he was about to say something when his eyes drifted down. Before he could apologize, she grabbed his head from both sides and snapped his neck. Regina watched the bubble intently, wanting to know Elizabeth did that, as did most everyone in the room. The Captain sauntered around her enemies deck, her red cloak billowing in the sea breeze. Her hand went up as the rest of her crew hopped on the ship and ran under the deck in search of loot. They rejoiced as they made such a good haul. "You see" she told the members of the robbed crew. "This is why you don't mess with Captain Burns" as she walked away, a pirate was about to throw a knife at her when his movement was stopped. A knife was buried in his skull as his body dropped to the ground. She smirked as a rope from her ship came towards her. Elizabeth grabbed it and swung back to her ship, and saluted as the ship sailed away. The scene changed. She was laying down this time, next to some male. The awoke at the same time, then locked eyes. They stayed like that for thirty second, until they did something no one in the room was expecting. They passionately made out. They didn't stop. Regina looked at Hooks face and tried not to laugh. He seemed horrified. They laid their foreheads on one another. Elizabeth smiled weakly

"Hey" she said.

A masculine voice responded, you could hear Elsa suck in breath as he talked.

"After more than 400 years, all you can say to me is hey?"

We never saw his face because the vision shifted. A knife slammed into a table, as we heard a voice speak like it's in the back of her head. Villains don't get happy endings. Over and over again, picture flickering around the image. She walked over the her desk littered with a huge timeline. They were all over the walls, some read EF, others were WL, LWM, CK, C, and all seem to be the events that will happen or has. They covered the walls, you could see a bookshelf filled with rows upon rows of even more. But what worried Regina the most the book on her desk next to the knife. It was black, and in gold lettering wrote 'Once Upon A Time: Volume 2'

AN/ sorry for not updating. Please reveiw :D


	3. Seeing is Believing

Seeing is Believing 5x03

You could hear a pen drop in town hall. It was quite until Henry burst in the doors.

"Mom!" He looked at Regina.

"Other mom, look I was reading the book and it just... Split. There's another book. It says Volume 2 like it's not the only one."

No one could answer as the next vision appeared. Elizabeth was at the town line in an interesting outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans, combats boots, a leather jacket with a red cut off shirt underneath. You could tell she was wearing eyeliner, and adorned red lipstick. Her hair was red at the tips like Regina remembered. There was a man standing next to her that looked like the infamous Flynn Rider.

"So you really don't remember me, huh Rider?"

Her voice was deeper, louder like it had been before the curse. She raised her hand and a wall appeared, with the flick of her wrist, she threw him back first into the brick. Vines grew around his body as her tied to break free.

"Maybe you'll remember me like this."

A cloud of red smoke covered her. After it cleared she looked like Regina has seen so many years ago. Her hair looked the same, but her outfit changed. She wore a corset, with a black flowey top under it. Her legs were adorned in black leather pants, with her signature red cloak around her shoulders. While her sword was attached to a belt around her hips. The mans face went from shock to horror.

"Most people know me as Elizabeth Burns, the dreaded pirate, but you. I think this might jog your memories. Think of my name sake, Eugene." His eyes narrowed.

"Only one person knew that name. And she's dead." Then it dawned on him.

"She was killed by you! _Your name sake... _You monster."

She smiled maniacally, as she grabbed his face.

" I didn't kill her" she paused and looked him dead in the eye a full smirk on.

"I _am_ her" the vision faded as Beth slowly regained consciousness. Regina knocked her out and let her 'mother' take her home. As she turned around to face the crowd, Regina was worried. One day soon, she will break her curse, but how? She shakes at the thought. She wonder, how soon. This is bad. Regina sighed. This day is long from over.

Elizabeth was plagued with strange dreams. Several include a scary version of her self murdering people. All of her friends were there as well, was her 'crew'. There was also this man, pretty hot if you ask me. He reminded me of a boyfriend I used to have..., I can't remember so well, it's foggy. There was also the man from the vision in town hall. He looked like the guy from Tangled. There was also the former Mayor Mills, who was dressed in some interesting attire. She was the a queen? I also saw the Sheriffs boyfriend . He was also a pirate. We fought with swords, or what ever we could find. I always won. There was this one...

_This isn't the world you belong in. You ARE a pirate. That is what you are. The voice sighed. Your name isn't Beth, it's Elizabeth. No? Don't believe me? Don't you want him back? I know I do. _

'You mean the man I keep seeing in my dreams.'

_Yes that one. The one with the ice blue eyes. _

'You say I was pirate, but let's just say the curse was real, why wouldn't I be a criminal?'

_We weren't always like this, the was a time before_.

A vision of a man that looked like Hans from Frozen, and some other boys that look similar. Then another of that woman Elsa, and her sister. I looked older, and they gave me a hug. The dream shifted. I was holding that book again. I looked at someone that could have been a identical twin to Staci.

"Anastasia, this book could be the key." She looked at dream me in confusion, in a hold looking place, as the boat I was in rocked.

"The key to what?"

Dream me looked at her.

"The key to finding out who I used to be. You remember what happens the last time. It talks about all of my past. Even the others, Anna and Elsa, all the history of the Cardinal Kingdoms. This is bad. We can't let this out of our possession. At least until the curse hits." Dream me waved my hand, and a black wave of...magic? Washed over the book.

"What did you just do?" Anastasia gingerly touched it as if it were going to explode.

"You'll see" dream me smiled like a mad man as the vision faded.

UNKNOWN

I walked up and down the streets of Storybrooke and saw ice. She's here, and there's nothing I could do to make up for my mistakes. She must be all grown up now. I wince at the thought. I thought it would become easy seeing people that you love not recognize you, after all I did survive the years without Elizabeth, sparing me a glance. We should have been reunited but the Queen wouldn't have it. I wanted Liz back, not cursed Beth. I don't want to confuse Elsa more than she probably is. I remember my fist day of the curse. I had real and fake memories, both trying to get control. I don't know what all Liz did, but she must be pretty bad to earn this. My non-curse self smiled. She wouldn't break the promise, even if it killed her. I know she'll be different once the curse is lifted. The question is...how much has she changed?

DURING THE FIRST CURSE

She looked different, like the girl so manny years ago. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore nerdy glasses. Liz was sitting in a group around her friends. They were talking about books. I sat in a bench and tried not to look conspicuous. My headphones blared Fall Out Boy, and Linnkin Park, the only thing that keeps me sane. She can't remember me. My ice blue eyes meet her friends green. She blushed. On the inside I smirked. Even in this world I still got it. Eventually, I walked off. She may be less naïve here, but she's nerdier than expected. I was not the only one stuck with remembering. It's the curse inside a curse. Damn the queen. Jefferson, can't leave his house but I can. Sometimes I'll accompany him, although my past. Only ten years ago we were sent here. It's ironic. It feels like hell just sitting here. I rub my forehead and slightly think my list of ever growing problems.

EMMA

We stood in Regina's office and stared at the book. The book was more black than brown, but still had the gold lettering.

"I say we touch it at the same time" Elsa really wanted to open it. The back had something like this.

Contains:

The Cardinal Kingdoms: History

Pirates in the EF and other places

Caribbean Pirates

Oz, and the Wicked Eitch

Break the curse

Tales of lying and thieving

The not so Evil Queen

The Convergence

If you like this read: Once Upon a Time Volume 3: Wonderland Edition.

That freaked me out, it told tales from stuff that haven't happened before. This was written a long time ago. That worries me. I nodded to every one else. We silently agreed to my plan. I held up my finger and counted down from three. The minute I hit one, we touched the book, and we sucked inside a portal.

We landed in a long hallway with several doors alined along the walls. The door closest to me had the words 'Captain Long John Silver' written in bold font.

"Where are we?" I scanned for immediate danger, but found none. The hall looked never ending and it just kept going on. Each door said a different thing but they were all cracked open just slightly so she could barely hear them. Even though no one else was here but that's not what worries me. Killian got up as I walked around. Regina look to me as if I was crazy.

"_where are we_? You think I have a clue?" Regina's sarcasm levels were off the charts. On the wall above me it read: Pirates of the EF, and other places. I looked at Killian.

"What where you thinking of when we went through the portal?"

"I was thinking of that vision from town hall. You know the one where she sent black waves of magic on the book? What did she do."

Elsa looked extremely panicked.

"You don't think where trapped here do you? I need to get back to my sister."

I looked around for other exits. The where more hallways up a head. I walked to them, and read the print. 'Caribbean Pirates' on the left and on the right was 'Cardinal Kingdoms: History.

"That's where I was born. There's Arendell, Larkendell, The Southern Isles, and the Northern Isles. We all face a direction like north or east, therefor we became the Cardinal Kingdoms." Elsa said. We where about to trek down that hall, when I heard swords clashing. The nearest door had voiced coming from them. I gingerly opened it. It lead to another hallway with more doors, but they were all opened. The closest door had a... Ship, and people we walking on it. There was the girl in a blood red cape with red tips at the end of her hair. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was the captain. I continued to walk, the others trailing behind me. The next doorway had a tavern. The girl in the cloak was there, as well as several other girls in similar attire. Killian grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. He showed me the door. It read 'Elizabeth Burns'. I looked around the main hallway, while everyone stood back. Sure enough, each door had a pirates name on it, I didn't dare walk into the one that said Killian Jones. I walked back to where the others were. The door with the ship, has the words 'the glory days' carved into the wood. The next door with the tavern had ' becoming one'. I head Killian's voice from down the hall. He looked at me and said "Bloody hell what's going on." Regina spoke for the second time.

"It appears we are in the book. This passage way had the words "pirates in the EF and other places. Just like the chapter names. We must be in Elizabeth's portion of the book. We can see her past...or" she grinned like a crazy woman "Future."

Killian nodded, as well did Elsa.

"Where do you want to start. I heard Killian's voice from down the hall again.

"I say that door" Elsa pointed towards the one with his voice. I waked next to the door to read the display. 'Dark Moments' was etched in the wood. We all nodded as we step into the door. I looked around. We were on the Jolly Roger. I got a good look at Elizabeth. She was dressed like in the other visions Id seen her in. Red tips, the cloak, black lace up boots, corset, leather belt and pants. Red lips and nails. Long cut lass at her side. Killian winced as if he knew were this ended. Elizabeth paced the deck.

"Do you hear me? I said, why did you send them to kill me? Shame on you Jones." She grabbed his face ( which made me want to slap her ) and looked him in the eye.

"If your gonna kill me, do it your self." He smiled at her.

"Gladly" he brought out his sword the same time she did. Her crew fighting his. I could see Killian losing as the fight went on. She attacked faster than lighting. She was relentless. Block, spin, slash, swing on the rope, hack. In all of five minutes, the rest of the crew was tied around the mast. She acted like nothing had happen, and didn't bat an eye. Maybe she got bored, but whatever the case, she disarmed my boyfriend, and magically threw him into the closest object. Ropes appeared an tied him down. Elizabeth sauntered over to him, her cape flowing in the wind.

"Would you care to see what happened to the bounty hunters? I know I do."

She flicked her hand and a very large image appears. She was back in her ship I think. The were eight men surrounding herself and crew. Elizabeth sneered.

"This is all you brought? It'll take more than that." She looked towards who I guess is Staci in this world.

"Who shall we keep alive?"

Staci gave her a pointed look, while the men were getting ready to attack. Elizabeth simple froze them, a red haze covering them while they stood in place.

"Obviously the cute one."

"I don't see such person" she joked, which was very strange to see. All of it was weird. Here we are watching s vision through a vision. Inside a book with a mind of its own. Not weird at all, I thought sarcastically.

"Whatever Miss-I-can't-look-anyone-else. Just because your engaged dosen't mean you can't appreciate what's around you."

She scoffed looking repulsed.

"I'm sorry, I make a commitment. Unlike Miss Homewecker over here. I don't break people's hearts for fun. I have better ways to pass the time" like Regina she seems to have a fondness for sarcasm. Even better.

"That one, the dude with the blond hair and green eyes."

She scanned the frozen people. She wrinkled her nose.

"Fine" she turned towards her crew members.

"Ok ladies. Isn't there a rule on no men allowed on this ship?" She said almost mockingly. The responded with a loud "Aye!"

"We don't tolerate rule breaker, do we?"

Their no shook the ship. They pull out various weapons. Elizabeth had a sword, a hunting knife, while the others had things like whips, bow and arrows, one just used her hands. The frozen men unfroze and attacked. The one Staci claimed cute was flinging across the ship, now unconscious. Elizabeth grabbed the closest man, and snapped his neck. She moved on to someone picking on Staci. She moved behind him, and stuck a sword in his back. The noise made me cringe. This is hard to watch. The rest of the men fell dead once the rest of her crew killed them until four remained. The worst part was when she smiled. I gripped Killian's hand tighter. Regina simply watched as if it didn't bother her. Elsa was silent. Elizabeth threw her hunting knife and it embed itself in a bounty hunters forehead. She waved her hand and told the crew she could handle the other three men. She dropped her sword and attacked. Her fist dove into the mans skull as he crumpled. The other guy behind her tried to kick but she moved out of the way and grabbed his leg, then snapped it. He cried out in pain. The last man was stupid and tried to tackle her, but she waved her hand and reappeared behind him, her hunting knife in his juggler vein. Blood spilled from the wound like a volcano. She only mutters

"That's going to be a b!tch to clean." And continued to let out a string of curses. She sauntered over to the 'cute guy' and slapped him till he woke up.

"Now, tell me who sent me to kill you. Or die, your choice."

He rattled off some names like John, Davy, Jones, Blackbeard, Dead Beat, and about seven more.

"Davy? Really? He's all the way in the Caribbean what does he know of me? Good, I'm much more we'll know than I thought. Now I promised Homewecker over here," she pointed to her " that I'd keep you alive, but you'll need proof that this day happened. So I decided a scar wouldn't hurt." Her hand shimmers as he let out a brutal scream. He took off his shirt and looked at his back. It read : Property of Captain Burns. It seemed to be burned into his flesh. The was also a date and time. The image flicked until Elizabeth waved her hand through it.

"That's what happens to anyone we determine to keep alive if they ever go on my ship, savy? I told him, go tell everyone that told you to kill me to do it then selves. Apparently the message didn't go through, so I'm happy to deliver." She smiled a smile that made me want to take her to a mental hospital. The door slammed shut and once again we were in the hallway. I shivered involuntarily.

"That was... Horrid to watch. When she killed that man with the knife in the.." I paused to breath. Killian's arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"This is one of the reasons I'm worried. She a sadistic maniac. Love, there's a reason she's feared."

He looked like he was ashamed of how he couldn't fight back. I could tell he was struggling with it. I didn't judge him, everyone faces someone the can't possibly defeat, but that doesn't mean anyone else can't. I heard an I love you from down the hall. My nose crinkled. Elsa went to check it out. I gently peaked my head in the door. I know now we can only watch. They can't see or hear us. It's like going though her memories. I was on another ship, but it's not Elizabeth's. She wasn't wearing a cloak, neither was her hair partially red. She had on a ripped dress on that was faded, and a ribbon that kept her hair up. A man enters the room but I can't see his face.

"You ready?" The dude grabbed a sword off a shelf, and threw it at her. She jumped startled. He laughed and picked her up.

"Come on Elizabeth, where's that fire I saw two weeks ago? I know it's there." When he set her down she picked the weapon up. His voice made Elsa yelp.

"That sounds like my father, but he's dead." Elsa whispered.

Elizabeth steadied herself. She swung her sword and clashed it against his. He was clearly better and was going easy on her. Her sword went flying out of her hand. She threw a poorly aimed punch, the man grabbed her fist and pulled her closer. She tried to get out of his grip, but couldn't help laughing. She turned on him, and practically sucked his face off. He took control after about two seconds. While he was distracted she grabbed her sword. She pushed him back, much to his protest, and put the sword to his neck. He clapped slowly.

"Well done, using everything to your advantage I see." She gave him a sly smile.

"You just wait I'll be the most feared pirate on the the fifteen seas." He laughed.

"Is that a promise Liz?"

"Oh yeah, I may have not perfected my sight, but I can tell you I'm going to be pretty bad ass" her voice was the same as it was in Storybrooke, but with the hint of a southern accent? I couldn't tell. Regina looked like she'd throw up if she saw anymore. Elsa looked at me.

"This man...he reminds me of my father when he was younger. But it couldn't be him. He's dead." I felt her, at least she knew her parents died. Not knowing is the worst. At least now I found them and finally found a place to calm home.

"You will be now? I don't believe it for a second."

She put he hands on the man's chest.

"I promise to you that I'll be the worse pirate on the fifteen seas. This is a promise I intend to keep." The door slammed in our face again. Regina left without a word. Killian looked shocked.

"I didn't know... The hell." He looked like he was going to say more but Regina cut him off.

"Hey Savior, I found an exit." I relaxed, ever since we saw the one where she killed the bounty hunters, I've been on edge. We walked to a portal door and jumped in.

ELIZABETH

Still in dream world, the next one was most pleasant. The man with ice blue eyes was there. He picked me up and spins me around.

"Your perfect you know that right?" Dream me was different this time. My hair was messed up, and I had on from what I could tell was a ripped up dancing dress. My hands were covered in grime, but dream me was smiling nonetheless.

"I'm not perfect, you are."

His blue eyes rolled.

"You know what? I'm going to cut straight to the chase. I love you Elizabeth" he kissed me on the lips.

A white light spread out from where I was sleeping, as I awoke.

I smiled.

Captain Burns was awake, and she's comin for blood.


	4. The Awakening

**I hope this Chapter clears some things up. Plot will move forward.**

The Awakening 5x04

ELIZABETH

I stare at my hand, wondering if I'm dreaming or not. I can't believe it. My curse is gone. Thank the gods. If I had been stuck into self-consciousness any longer, I would have been more insane than I already am. I look in the mirror, and frown. Do I have magic here? I might as well test it out. My hair changed to dark brown, red tips, with my navy blue streak in it. I smirked. I wave my hand and change into a better outfit. I still have a thing for leather, so I adorn a black leather jacket. Shit! I need my boots. My boots had my most valuable things in the heal.( I got the idea from Alice ). I calmly think of it. A wave of black magic appears and I have them back along my my rings. I have about 18 of them, but they all come from conquests, or loot. My most valuable one is on the top of my middle finger on the left hand. It was gold and had a black moon and a silver star. Believe it or not it is one of the most powerful objects in all of the realms. That got me to thinking... _can yall hear me?_ I love having the ability to be telepathic. It's one of the perks of having the Dark Cards. I heard several words come to me in my head. _Aye aye cap'n. Where do you want to meat up. I'm glad we're back to normal. _Then,_ I need some help restartin can you help. This is all I can do. Same! _Another voice chimed in. I mentally sighed. _Meet me in my room. Don't let anyone figure out we're back to normal. I have a plan. _I focussed my magic on the rest of my outfit. A red cloud of magic covers me. Now I had one makeup like I used to back in the day. A red cut out shirt, with black skinny jeans. I closed my eyes. My tattoo appears. It's on my left wrist, with the words Calypso Slave written in fancy print. It even has a red feather under it, which is one of my symbols. I remember during the cure I woke up with the tattoo behind my ear, and freaked. It's the cardinal symbols in black. It's a painful reminder of my past life. I shrug off my jacket to see if my scars have returned. Yep, there it is. The scar from when I got a sword wedged in between my shoulder blade and my back. I remember the horrid pain. The sword went through my back and came out my left shoulder. The memories of the former princess Jasmine come to mind. She was our healer before she returned back to her caste and married that street rat. I couldn't help but snort. All the sudden my blood runs cold. I have to find him.

"I will find you Andrew. If it's the last thing I do."

UNKNOWN

The white light reaches my house and I smile. She's back. I run to the door. I can't even turn the handle. I hear a maniacal laugh behind me. I spin on my opponent. It's her.

"You can't leave. My magic won't let you. You won't see you Elizabeth for a long time. All you can do is watch." She paused. "Just like old times I'd say." By the time the witch was finished talking I was seething with anger.

"Please Maleficent, I think I've paid off my debt." She twirled her staff around the room. "You took me away from her for 400 years. Don't you think she'll come after you?"

"You mean my former student? That weakling? I'd like to see her try."

I smiled. When Liz finds out, she'll probably kill her. After years of watching and studying her due to my curse, I know how she works. Either she'll kill her with a flick of her hand, or she'll make a big deal out of it, and kill her dramatically.

"You don't know what your up against." My patience is running thin.

"The last time I saw her, she was wearing rags, was hopelessly in love as you were ripped right out of her arms and put under a curse, and could nothing about it. She was the first I'd ever train and the last. What a weakling she was. I have no clue what you saw in her."

This witch is gonna pay.

"Don't you know not to mess with pirates?"

She only smiled at me as if I was a puppy, not the pirate I am.

"She's about as much of a pirate as her brothers are. Have fun, Beastie" Magic enveloped her, and she was gone.

ELIZABETH

We all meet in my room at my house. It was weird being in this kind of setting again. Anastasia ran and squeezed the crap out of me.

"I'm so glad we're back. I absolutely hated being Staic. No action for thirty years. I mean. Come on! I barely made out with one dude. That's f***ed up." Back in our world, she kinda f***ed up people's marriages for fun. Strange, I know. But hey, I tried it a couple times, and their expressions were priceless. That was until I killed them, or they ran off to tell everyone who not to play around with.

"Blame Regina" I said my bitterness seeping into my voice. I'm glad I'm talking normal, and not like a frilly princess. I had to talk like that for thirty years. Ew. The door bell rang, and I went to go get it, but my mother opened it before me.

"Hi, is Beth home?" Acia asked. A group of about seven others enters behind her when my mom said to go upstairs. I needed to talk to her. I haven't spoken to Amelia in years. Calling her mom was habit now, since of my three decades of not calling her otherwise. I just have to wait. As I lead the eight people down the hallway, I saw a puff of grey smoke coming from my room. They were here as well. When I stepped into the entryway, I shouted for everyone to fall in. It was like old times. Except for the fact we were in a book obsessed, teenagers room, in a different world, and there was no such things as pirates in this realm. Whatever. I counted up my crew, which was exactly 20. They were all here.

"At ease sailors. Has anyone spotted him?" I prayed for a yes. I wish I could find him, but he is obscured from my vision. Sadly everyone shock their heads.

"Well, I...I..." I collapsed into a flash forward.

Rider, he was here with... No. It can't be him. I see side burns on the edge of the forest. And the accent I know so well. I see someone's heart getting crushed. I see me in town hall, standing on a podium with everyone stuck in place via magic. I see Riders face again. Then it came to me. I said I'd get him back for what he did. This is how. I saw what I needed to to. I also saw burned flesh, Elsa, and Jones. Finally I resurfaced.

"Change of plans, we all have those few people we still want revenge on, but we were waiting for the right time. That time is now. People are coming back that knew me before. I guess today's the day me secret is revealed." They all got a greedy look on their face, like they did when raiding.

"Ah, I see." Anastasia can read minds, thanks to the Dark Cards, and can see what I see when I black out, or have a mere vision. Sometimes, when the pains to great, she'll share the pain. The worst time that happened was 130 before it could occur. It was when the bastard himself and the savior decision was made to change the past that hasn't happened yet. I was incapacitated for an entire week.

"Yes, well, ladies your dismissed. We all have business to attend to. I'll contact you if I need back up. And please due try to change out of lame clothes. Dress like the pirates I know you are."

I was about to poof them home, when Scarlet, I mean Lacy, said "Wait! Group hug!" We all hugged like we were drunk. It was nice seeing my female family. Having 19 sisters is way better than having 13 older brothers. Which reminds me, they have to pay. I poofed them all home, and ran downstairs with out my mother knowing. Before I left, I left her a note that said I'm going out, and will come back to talk later. I run the entire way to central square, which has to be like 6 miles. It felt good to run after all theses years of being an antisocial, book loving, girl that couldn't be away from her laptop for more than two hours. I got some strange looks, but I just glare, and they would look away. All was going good, until the idiot, ran into me.

"Watch it, Beth" I smile sarcastically.

"Actually, it's Captain." The look on the dudes face was priceless.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Captain Burns is back. You think a little curse is gonna stop me from getting what I want? Hell no." I sensed my magic on him. That got me wondering.

"Who are you, wait let me guess, your that bounty hunter that I left alive. No wonder I could feel my presents on you. Hmmm on your back. Oh that's right, you my property." His blood was boiling over, I could tell. Them he pulled a me and smiled like a manic.

"You see, I may have been a bounty hunter in our world, but here? I'm an assassin now. And we have a thing called guns. You in superior now. No magic. No strength at all. Maybe I'll kill Captain Burns once and for all." I laugh until tears are running down my face.

"Good luck with that."

His hand whipped behind him, and the next thing I know, there is a gun in my face. He pulled the trigger faster than I could say sh!t. The magic flowing through my veins, stopped the bullet an inch to my face. I moved it around until it dove into his shoulder. He cries out in pain. While he was screaming, I kicked him down and froze him in place. On the ground I wrote with the blood coming out of his wound, Captain Burns is back. And before anyone could see me, I sprinted all the way to the station. I flicked my hand and I look different. I try not to look conspiring. Sure enough, Hans was siting behind bars. I winced on the inside. He looked on guard.

"Who are you?"

I sighed knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"I hear you have a sister? Did you know she never died. I just thought I'd let you know that she's in town. You are Hans, Aren't you?"

His beady little eyes narrowed.

"Your lying, she died a long time ago."

"Why would I lie. It doesn't help me." He thought over my explanation. He sighed.

"Do you know what happened to her? How is she alive. I'm not saying I'm happy about but how?" My insides deflated. I knew it.

"You don't love your family? It should be some of the best news you have heard. Why is it not?"

"My little sister was a pesky annoying girl, that got everything she wanted. How could someone love that." I bit my tongue.

"Does the word family come to you? Does it mean nothing?"

"What do you know about family, huh?" Those were the exact same words said to Emma the day her life began. A noise stopped me from answering. Emma, Jones, and Regina came through the door.

"Where is she?!" Emma yelled.

"Calm down love she right there, I know the wench well enough to know that's her in a different form." I put my hands up in mock surrender. I shifted back into normal me. Regina gasped.

"She looks the same as in the vision of the town line. Are you awake Ms. Smith?" I give her a sideways smile.

"Looks like you caught me. But... You have all managed to get on my bad side. What would your sister say? Oops?" Before they could move, I frozen them in place. I waved my hand so they could speak through there magical confines.

"What are you doing with Hans?" Emma I could tell, was trying to break my magic spell.

"Sweetheart, that won't work. You have to realize I'm all powerful. I'm much stronger than all of you combined. What am I doing? Well I'm just paying a visit to an old...well not friend. More like someone I despise." Hans was gapping like a fish.

"You!" He pointed a shaky finger at me. "You look like...Elizabeth?" His eyes widened. I meanly flicked him off.

"What do you want with him?" Emma questioned. I sucked in breath. My secret was about to be unveiled.

EMMA

I hated being frozen like this. I struggled with it. Hans banged on the bars.

"How are you alive? You died. What happened to you?" He looked like he was demanding answers. Elizabeth had clearly broken the curse. When we saw the man frozen covered by a red haze, like we were, we knew. So this was the manic Killian knew. I hated her already.

"You know what? You don't get to speak. You caused me so much pain growing up. I'm much different now. I can, and will kill you. Rider's next. I just wanted to let you know who I am now." She was seething with anger. The more she talked the madder she got.

"I am the most feared person on the fifteen seas. I'm no longer that naïve little girl, that believed some knight in shining armor was gonna come save me. I kill without mercy. In some places they call me a goddess. What can you say? That's right, nothing." She paused and did a little giggle. "Guess what? I carried on the gift. The one you wanted so bad. I have it. I have magic, more powerful than the Evil Queen herself." Regina snorted.

"Would you refrain from calling me that. That is who I once was." That seemed to egg her on even more.

"Who you once where?! No! That is you. You will always be her. You said it your self. The Queen is dead. Long live the Evil Queen. That part of you died! No one really changes so easily. I would know. The old part of me died. The part that Hans knew. She died the same day I was proclaimed dead. You know what I'm talking about." She spun on Hans, "Did you feel even a little bit sad when they said I joined the non living!? No! You didn't. And you WILL pay. I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" She finished her rant. Then it hit me. Brother... She's a princess? What!

"That's right! I see your eyes widen. Yes! That's who I once was. A princess afraid of her own shadow. I grew up with jacka** over here. Do you know how many times I woke up in a dangerous place, about to die? I lost count. The whole reason I'm a pirate was because of him. You see, I was betrothed to a king on another continent. That's when I was kidnaped. On the way there. I never met him. No, Princess Elizabeth wasn't killed by Captain Burns. I am her! On the ship 'night of the dead' I became who I am today. If my brother didn't arrange the marriage, I would have lived a normal life in royalty." She laughed bitterly. "But as fate would happen, I feel in love with the captain of the ship" Oh my god. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to because she turned her anger on me.

"Ah, Savior. You always said you wanted to grow up in a castle. Be the princess you are. You think life is easy when everyone is looking to you. When you country is on the brink of war, people are starving, died of plague. It's not! When you have hundreds of people who despise the rulers, who are doing there best to keep the kingdom. Not to mention, that 9 of the princes are power hungry lunatics, who only care about power. Then, Arendell's King and Queen died in a..." She stopped for a second. "They were proclaimed dead, and blamed it on us! Being a princess isn't what it's choked up to be. Regina knows it's not. Luckily, my mother Queen Amelia, loved me, and made sure I was safe most of the times. She was a product of true love, AND loved my father, King Jayden. That's where my power comes from. The same amount of power your child will posses." How did she know...? I never told anyone that I was pregnant. My eyes widened.

"What..I never.." I tried to lie miserably.

"I don't mean now, I'm meant later in the future." Killian gulped. She sent me a wink. Why was she covering for me? She's truly nuts. It's hard to speak. All those things she said about ruling were probably true. It sort of made me not want that life. Her story is far from complete. She's holding back, I could tell. Something about her love. This rant had probably been pilling up for years. Her attention turned to Killian and my blood boiled.

"Your lucky I need to fulfill my plan. Once you do, you die. Slowly and painfully." I try to pour all my emotion into my magic to break free of my bonds to b!tch slap her. Unfortunately, her magic is to strong. I was about to say something, but all the sudden I couldn't talk.

"Sweetheart, stop trying. You can't beat me. I'm immortal, and can't be killed. Sure I can die, but" she tapped one of her many rings "This won't let me. I would just come back from hell itself." She can't die. Well, there goes that plan, I thought bitterly. "What do you mean you can't die. That's impossible." Elizabeth sighed.

"What part about not dieing do you not get. You see Regina, I have a very powerful artifact call the Dark Cards."

Killian and Regina gasped. A look of almost terror came into their eyes.

"They only way to kill me is if I give them to someone else. But if have to do it willingly. Not happening anytime soon though. I'd still be immortal, you can thank Peter for that."

What are the Dark Cards? Is is some sort of amulet like Zelena's. I have Bell look it up if I live.

"And yes, I do mean Peter as in Peter Pan. You aren't the only ones to go to Neverland. Atlas, it was ment to be a curse, but his plan backfired. You wanna know what I'm really wondering?" She said sarcastically turning on her brother.

"Is why you not dead." He smiled as if she was amusing. Bad idea. My advice is not to piss her off.

"Hmmm, not telling." Her eye twitched, but she regained her composure.

"Sweetheart, I always get what I want. It's who I am now. And if you don't comply...I'll just kill you earlier than planed." Elizabeth started magically choking him.

"If you just answer the question, things would be a lot less painless." I gasped in horror. She's killing her own brother. I focused, and tried to lift the spell, but nothing happened. She stopped as he gasped air.

"Fine! I'm alive because of the enfrozenmeant of our kingdom. Then... The Fountain of Youth." That's a real thing too? What's next pirates of the Caribbean?

Elizabeth stalked around the station pacing. Her fists were clenched, and some old paperwork caught on fire. She gave him a sideways smile.

"You still think I couldn't hurt anybody. Would you like to see the darkest part in my life?" She turned in my direction. "Would you like to see who your precious Killian really is? You may think he changed. But as we all know, being 'bad' is a lot easier than being 'good'. Although, the is no evil or good. There is only motivation. But..." She raised her hand and her world started spinning. The next thing I know, I'm in a theater, but I can't move still. The screen flickers to life. She was dressed for battle. Her red cloak flowing, a tight corset with three knife handles sticking out on the side. Her hair was intracity done with braids and lose curls. She had on a short dress that stopes mid thigh that's black. She even had a belt almost identical to Killian's, but was a bit more feminine. Her makeup was the same as always, and her sword hung at her side. Her boots were the same as the ones she was wearing at the station. Around her neck was a silver pendant in the shape of a compass. Her wrist and any visible skin were covered in scars, and one of them was a tattoo. Clearly on the Jolly Roger, stood Killian, or now, Hook. A woman's body was laying on the deck. Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. This must be when his hand was cut off. Sure enough, his wrist was cut off, and bleeding. A ship appeared next to his. It was hers. She grabbed a rope and swung into the ship. She smiled as if she knew what happened for a while.

"Aw, I would almost feel bad. Except for the fact she's dead. I don't give s sh!t about her. It's your pain that amuses me." Her eyes twinkled like she knew something he didn't. That's when he tackled her. They hit the deck with a thud.

"I wasn't expecting that and I see the future!" She giggled while hit him in the head with her skull. Clearly, not excepting it, he stubbled back wards. She pushed back on her hands and flipped herself into a standing position. They brought out swords, and fought. While Elizabeth was climbing on a rope, Killian grabbed a metal pole. The next thing I know, she's knocked down, and her head is bleeding from a blow. The pole hits her again, and she is thrown back. Killian swings it at her but this time she's ready. Her hand grabbes it, pulling him down. They both see her fallen sword, and try to grab it. Just like at our fight at the lake, he took hold of her leg, and pulled her away. She sighed and kicks him in the face. Grabbing the sword, she stood up. She turned and yelled "Acia, now!" Acia, a girl with short black hair, black cloak, corset and eyes, held her hands out. Out of her hands, shot out black spirals magic. I could see Killian in the corner of my eye, frowning in confusion, like he didn't remember that. The black magic consumed Elizabeth, and her eyes turned black. Some of Killian's crew was holding her down. One guy was about to impale her but she disappeared in a black magic cloud. The angle of the image we saw changed. I gasped in horror. Elizabeth's sword is wedged into the man that was going to kill hers back. She smiled like a manic.

"Don't you know?" She asked mockingly. "Captain Burns can't be beat." Her cloak whipped in the wind as she flicked blood off her sword. Killian's crew stepped out of shock, and attacked. She sighed and vaulted over their heads. I felt like throwing up when I saw a mans head roll away from the body. She continued to kill about half of his crew. Killian tried to attack, but she flinged him against the mast.

My rage surges through the lights in the building, but only make them flicker. Next to me Elizabeth was laughing. On the screen, she had blood running down the side if her face, and had sword cuts on her arms, and she was clutching her sides. Eyes filled with black fury, she shouted "Take everything they got. No mercy!" A fire ball appeared in her hand, and she lit all the body's on fire. While her crew was radeing, she let Killian go. She looked at bleeding hand and the hook in his other. She waved her hand, and a brace appeared, his skin healed.

"A little something to remember this day by, Jones." She laughed to her self. The screen filled with flashes, of him as Captain Hook. Once it stopped, she proofed back to her ship, whit her crew members. On Hook's ship,things returned back to the way everyone knows, he clicked the hook in place, and time caught up again. Soon, they were on there way to Neverland. The scene changes, and it was Elizabeth on a bed, in where I assume is the Captain Quarters of her ship. Her crew was surrounding her. Next to me, Killian leaned forward and I did as well. She looked different without makeup and her cloak. The woman beside her said "Well, it looks like the pole cracked 4 of your ribs, the blow to the head shouldn't cause major damage, nothing should scar over unless you want to. How's the visions?" I frowned in confusion. Out of breaking four ribs, and head trauma, visions are her top concern? Elizabeth screamed and so did another girl, Staci. The woman helping her, turned to Staci. "Anastasia, what's going on."

"You won't believe it, Camilleia," her thick accent from who knows where is prominent, she smiled "He's going to Neverland. Bad news, the future is set. The queens decisions later, Hook's as he is now called, Rumple's have set a course. It's all up to Regina." Two seats down Regina whispered "What does that mean?" Gleefully next to me, Elizabeth said "You made your choice Regina long ago. Now you see the consequences. Your life could have gone very differently." I let that sink in.

"All in good time, you will find out." All then sudden she stared chanting, her ring glowed black, and soon, black magic clouds enveloped all of us.

.

.

.

I woke up and looked around. I was in my moms apartment, Killian and Regina next to me on the floor. I groaned as I sat up.

"Bloody hell, that woman." Killian mutters as he helped me up.

"What did she do to us?" Mad lady. "And what the hell is the Dark Cards?" Regina looked me dead in the eyes. When she never responded I said "You better start taking" she and Killian shared a look. Sighing Regina said "You better sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."


End file.
